sims_big_brother100fandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 7 (U.S.)
| image = | seasonrun = | numberofhouseguests = 16 | winner = | runnersup = | castphoto= | video= | previousseason = Big Brother 6 (U.S.) | nextseason = | season = 7 | version = United States | host = Julie Chen | prizemoney = $500,000 | numberofdays = }} is the 7th season of the broadcast edition of Big Brother (U.S.) and the 7th season overall. Twists * Returning Players: For the first time in U.S. history, former houseguests returned to play the game. * America Chooses The Houseguests: The twenty-four all-star candidates were announced to the public audience and they were allowed to vote for who they wanted to return. It was announced that ten houseguests (five men and five women) would be voted in. This meant that ten houseguests selected by America and seven houseguests were selected by the producers. Candidates HouseGuests Voting History Game History Week 1 The All Stars entered the BB Kingdom and found out 2 houseguests would win the first HOH. Adam and Pixie managed to win the Co-HOH competition. They had to set aside their differences to make their nominations, they agreed to each pick one. Adam nominated Bree, Pixie nominated Rita. Rita won the POV competition and saved herself, leaving Pixie to name Thalia as the replacement. Thalia went off on just about everyone in the game and ended up being evicted 12-1. Week 2 Following Thalia's eviction, Kaneisha won her first HOH of the season. She had her eyes set on a winner as she suspected a winners alliance. She was correct as the four of them got together and pulled in an ally from their original seasons. This made a Final 8 of Adam, Bruce, Jacqueline, Jessica, Desiree, Bree, Connor, and Rico. Kaneisha nominated Adam and Jacqueline for eviction, with the intent of evicting Adam. Bree and Jessica hatched a plan to get Nicholas on the block. Jessica told Kaneisha that Nicholas had been trying to get her evicted because of what she did in BB1. Kaneisha bought it and started to consider taking him out. Jessica won POV and used it on Adam. Kaneisha chose to nominate Nicholas in his place. Nicholas was then evicted 10-3 against Jacqueline, with Adam and Desiree voting for Jacqueline as a way to pin it on Pixie and Annaliese, and Rita voting Jacqueline for no reason. Week 3 Following Nicholas' eviction, Bruce won HOH. His alliance decided to target Annaliese and Pixie after Adam was able to convince them that they were the votes to evict Jacqueline. The plan followed through and Annaliese and Pixie were nominated for eviction. Rico went on to win POV and stuck with his alliance and kept nominations the same. Annaliese and Pixie decided not to campaign against each other and tried to enjoy their last few days in the house together. The alliance decided Annaliese was the bigger threat and she was evicted 12-0. Trivia Category:Seasons Category:USA Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning Players